The House of Hades
by ShinyCrobat
Summary: The seven half bloods continue their quest to close the doors of death and stop the awakening of Gaea. What will happen to Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus? And how will the two different camps react when they meet? All plots tied up, the great prophecy explained. This is the next installment in the Heroes of Olympus series! Thanks for reading :D


**It's been a while since I've written a story. Please enjoy, and feel free to give me any feedback.**

**Disclaimer- Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and not me. Annabeth owns him too :D  
**

* * *

**I Percy**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Percy suddenly came awake. The prophecy was still ringing in his ears. He tried to look around, there was eternal darkness. It was a deep black abyss that looked infinite.

He looked down and saw his girlfriend with her head curled in his chest. Almost instinctively he tightened his grip. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was not losing her again. Even in the dark, he could outline her face. Even down here in hell, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Torn up clothes and covered in dust, he still thought Aphrodite couldn't match her. Percy looked up nervously, but nothing changed. Guess the gods were too scared to reply in Tartarus.

Annabeth stayed unconscious, and they kept falling while the wind blew past his ears. Percy was getting worried what the landing would be like, unless something happened, they were going to be demigod pancakes when they hit the ground.

Suddenly, Percy felt rejuvenated and his cuts started healing. He could see small droplets of water. Wait water? Instantly he became more alert, using his senses, he could detect a massive water source beneath them. Slowly he bent the water droplets around him into a protective shield and braced himself for impact, making sure Annabeth would too not get hurt.

A huge splash! And they were officially in Tartarus. Gods it was a long drop, Percy was just thankful it was water they landed in and not anything solid. He could see land however, not far away. Slowly but surely, he towed himself and Annabeth to the shore.

A voice whispered, "_Welcome to my domain… Young hero, you have come ever closer to me. This is where the adventure really begins! Your friends have succeeded beyond my expectations, acted valiantly and selflessly to foil my plans. However my hero, you have a dangerous fatal flaw. Soon you will face a choice in which you can save your friends but doom the world, or you sacrifice your friends, for the greater good!"_

Percy didn't reply. But he was troubled by Gaea's words. He knew what his fatal flaw was, and he looked down at his Annabeth in his arms. Could he really sacrifice her to save the world? He recalled back to last summer, he had saved both but it was a pretty close call! Percy shook himself into focus; this wasn't the time to get put off by Gaea. He began taking in details of his surroundings, looking for vegetation and places to camp safely. He realised he was thinking like his girlfriend, maybe her Athena attributes were rubbing off on him. He chuckled nervously but again no goddess came angrily to tell him off for his thinking.

Something moved in his peripheral vision. He turned slightly and saw the rope around Annabeth's ankle pulling slightly. Then all of a sudden there was a yank and she cried out in pain. Percy turned around with his pen in hand ready to fight, but instead he saw Arachne flailing around in the ocean.

"Help me! Don't just stand there, take pity on me!"

Percy thought about the wounds Annabeth was in, the amount she had suffered, and also how she had dragged his best friend into hell. His anger exploded and he turned and walked away back into the mainland. But then Annabeth stirred and muttered, "seaweed brain, I don't blame Arachne for her misfortunes. We are not gods, so we must not act like them, save her… If she drowns, it'll be a while before she can reform given the sea current." Then she fell unconscious again.

Percy sighed. He walked back and willed the current to do his bidding. Soon the spluttering spider was on the shore. Deep down Percy felt good he had helped someone, even if it was his enemy. He was also ashamed his girlfriend had to make this decision for him. Arachne looked almost shocked she had been given help.

"Tha-thank you" She muttered but looked spitefully at Annabeth.

"It was her idea." Percy pointed towards Annabeth. "If you so touch my girlfriend again…" It was good enough of a warning. Arachne turned and limped away on all of her feet. He made sure the spider was out of sight, before settling down and making camp.

As he was looking for equipment and materials on the beach, he stumbled upon Annabeth's backpack. He hadn't founds his, but this was going to make her happy! He checked the contents and found several squares of ambrosia, a pouch of golden drachmas, a change of clothes and best of all, Daedalus' laptop! The sky was dark, it was always night-time in Tartarus, Percy wished there was a moon or stars in the sky. It was so peaceful, he couldn't see any monsters like he'd imagined. This was Tartarus right?

After he had fed Annabeth some ambrosia, he studied her wounds. The worst was her ankle, but her makeshift cast was fine, so all she needed was time for that to heal. Overall, he was worried, but her injuries weren't life threatening. He looked at himself, clothes all tattered and covered in grime, he had totally seen better days. He looked at the clothes in his backpack but decided to leave those for Annabeth when she woke up.

Something drifted onto the shore pushed by the waves. Percy stood up and saw a glint of gold. It was Annabeth's dagger. Percy didn't believe in luck, but he was ready to be Tyche's best friend right now. He ran over and picked it up; it was still shining under the dark dreary light. As he was inspecting it closely and wondering how on earth it was even here, he heard a scream behind him.

"PERCY!" It was Annabeth's voice. She sounded to be in severe pain! More screams echoed in the distance, and so Percy ran as fast as he could towards the sound. When he passed the row of trees and closer to his camp, he saw Annabeth asleep, but surrounding her was a big group of cyclopes. The leader had been imitating her voice. Percy gave a sigh of relief Annabeth wasn't hurt, but he had to think of a way to save her.

"Demigod FOOD?" one of them bellowed. These creatures were huge, even bigger than Tyson. Percy wondered what they had been feeding on down here in Tartarus. "YUM DELICIOUS," another commented. Percy figured they couldn't be that smart spending their lives trapped here. "No she's not tasty, look at her bad ankle. In fact, it could cause indiges…" he was cut off.

"No No No, that's what the other demigod said. Little kid, all black. He ESCAPED us that way. We cyclopes not gonna fall for that again!" His friends jeered and banged their feet in agreement. Percy realized this group must have found Nico when he was down here. No wonder he said he almost went insane. The group slowed inched towards him.

Percy was running out of plans. Just before he was going to defend with brute force, he noticed Annabeth's eye slightly open. Then she winked and closed them again. Gods he was lucky to have an amazing girlfriend. Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes and sat up. She punched the lead cyclopes in the face, and Percy threw her dagger.

"Waa?" but the monster was already golden dust. Probably reforming miles away. The others didn't look very secure, in fact they turned and ran.

"Wow they sure didn't put up much of a fight" Annabeth remarked. Percy didn't say a word but walked in for a hug. "What? Relieved I saved the day seaweed brain?" she kissed him, and for the first time, Percy didn't feel so bad landing in Tartarus. The kiss was perfect, and they were reluctant to give up and get air. "Now let's do something about this horrible camp, and make some plans." She was already sounding more like a daughter of Athena.

Percy was offended. "Whats wrong with the camp?" Annabeth punched him playfully in the stomach, "everyone can see the flames you seaweed brain." She winced at the exertion on her ankle, but looking at Percy's worried expression, she said, "I'll be fine! Stop worrying."

"I jumped here with you so I'd never leave you again Annie. I love you." Percy said but received a scary looking scowl from Annabeth.

"Don't you dare call me Annie again or I swear I'll punch you so hard" she replied. But then she smiled, "and I love you too…"

* * *

**This is the chapter in which I want the most feedback. If I get enough support for this, then I will continue with the story. So if you liked it, and would like me to carry on, please say!**


End file.
